Life's unexpected plan
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Rory Gilmore is living in Boston when she runs into someone she never expected.What life seems to have planned for her is either going to break her or make her the happiest she's ever felt. Warning Rory/Max
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore girls.

A/N This will be a Max/Rory story Yes I know some people may find that odd but if you don't like don't read. I want to try something new and take the girls too an area we haven't seen them.

Rory Gilmore was walking down the cold Boston sidewalk, her hands wrapped around a steaming cup of coffee. She was fixated on her next article for the Boston Globe she'd gotten the job straight off the campaign trail and was doing her best too prove she deserved it. She was so fixated on the article that she almost ran into someone. She felt herself being steadied, she looked up and could barely keep herself from gasping. She was looking straight into the eyes of someone she never thought she'd see again.

"Mr. Medina," she straightened herself clutching her coffee tightly to her chest as if it was her only life line."

"I think we're a little past last names Miss. Gilmore." He teased

"Maybe so." Her lips quirked into a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you."

"No harm done." He waved away her concern, "but you did look very involved in what every thought held your attention."

"My next article," she took a sip of her coffee and wondered if it would be rude to make her excuses and run. It was awkward to be standing on a Boston street with a man who once almost married her mother and on top of that was her high school English professor.

"So you made it?"

"Huh?"

"You're a journalist I know that was your aspiration in high school."

"Yeah I guess it was." She smiled thinking of her naive high school self.

"Is that what brings you to Boston?"

"I work for the Globe." She said her hands tightening around the fast cooling coffee.

"I'm proud of you Rory."

"Thanks" she felt so self-conscious standing front of him. He was doing all the talking and she felt like a mute. She cleared her throat. "So what brings you to Boston?"

"Oh." He seemed taken aback by her question. "I am a professor at Harvard now, did you end up going there?"

"No," she shook her head. "I ended up at Yale, I guess I just couldn't get away from the Gilmore legacy."

"Oh no I guess I'll have to walk away now can't be seen talking to the enemy I might be stoned." He pretended to take a step away from her and she couldn't help but chuckle. The wind was starting to bite through her coat.

"I guess I shouldn't hold you up. It was good to see you Rory."

"You too Max." his name felt so weird falling from her lips." He smiled it seemed like he wanted to say more but didn't dare so she took the initiative. "Goodbye Max."

"Goodbye Rory." He started to hold his hand out but at the last second dropped it to his side, they nodded to each other as they once again went in opposite directions on with their lives. Rory assumed she'd never see the man again and Max assumed it was a freak accident that he ran into the woman that had once almost been his step daughter.

Rory was walking towards her apartment tossing her empty coffee cup out she sighed and thought back over the stilted awkward conversation she'd just had. It was crazy but at the same time she felt something stirring something she couldn't or didn't want to acknowledge.

Her phone started to ring and looking down at the display screen she answered it with a tiny bit of trepidation.

"Gilmore's house of horrors for the skulls press one for the clowns press two for the spiders' press three."

"Oh my witty daughter how good to hear from you."

"Hi mom how are you." It felt good to hear from her mother. It seemed they kept missing each other. Rory was wrapped up in work and Lorelai was wrapped up in Luke and the Dragon fly.

"I was fine until my mother roped me into another of her charity events."

Rory cringed. "What is it this time?" she walked into her building and hit the elevator button.

"I don't know antique cars, antique books, antique something or other."

"You weren't listening were you?"

"Do I ever?"

"Fair enough." Rory got off the elevator and walked towards her apartment. Opening the door she relived herself of her bag and coat and spread herself over her couch.

"So what are you doing?"

"Just got home have to start a new article tomorrow ran into Mr. Medina." Rory tried to slip it into the conversation hoping maybe her mother wouldn't notice.

"Whoa there chicka did you just say you ran into Mr. Medina. My Mr. Medina."

"I guess you could call him that." Rory shrugged but felt her stomach sore at the thought. "Wouldn't let Luke hear you call him that though."

"Oh hilarious you know what I mean, what's he doing in Boston?"

"Teaching at Harvard he said."

"That's nice."

"I didn't talk to him much it was awkward."

"I'm sure it was and I'd love to talk about this more but Luke just got home and I have to go and see what he's feeding me for dinner last night he tried to sneak a salad in."

"Oh no the horror." Rory chuckled I'll talk to you later love you mom."

"Love you to babe."

Rory put her phone down and looked into space she let her mind wonder back through the years. Too a time she was sixteen a time when life was simpler and it was just her and her mother. No men to complicate their lives. No heart break but then it had been Dean and Mr. Medina and the girls had fought and yelled and broken apart just a little. She remembered when her mother had ran away from her wedding Her feelings of confusion having to go back to that school and then it was Jess and Luke Dean again and Logan. There hadn't been anyone since Logan and Her mom was back with Luke. And as she sat in her Boston Apartment she wondered where her life was going to take her. Would her life play out here in Boston or would she be lead somewhere else? Was she meant to marry was she meant to be a mother. These were all secrets her future held and as she started her computer to write her article for some reason one face flashed in front of her face. A man she'd never expected to see again. Max… Mr. Medina and she didn't know what to think about that.

A/N2. If you've made it this far thank you and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter their will be more too come.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Rory was exhausted when she woke up the next day, she'd spent most of the night starting her article and the rest of it was spent staring at her ceiling thinking of Max Medina. She rubbed her hands over her face as she pulled herself from bed and rummaged through her closet trying to find something to wear. Pulling a black skirt and purple silky top out of the closet she walked into her bathroom and started the shower. Slipping in she let her worries and the stress wash down the drain with the old water. As she got out and toweled off and slipped into her outfit and doing her hair. Slipping into her shoes and running out the door she didn't even think about the day before once.

The rest of the day consisted of getting more facts for her article and setting up interviews with some of her sources. As she stretched and looked at her computer clock. She couldn't believe it was already pushing six she powered off her computer and grabbed her purse. Walking out of the office and down the sidewalk. She turned into a local deli. Walking up too the counter she smiled at the girl.

"Hello one black coffee and a BLT please."

"Coming right up." Soon she had coffee in her hand and went to sit down too wait for her sandwich. Just as she collected her food her phone started to ring. Glancing down she saw that it was her grandmother.

"Hi Grandma how are you today?"

"Good Rory I was just calling to ask if you were going to the Yale Harvard Game this year. They're doing it in Boston and of course me and your grandfather will be traveling down for the game and staying at one of the hotels around their.

"I hadn't really thought about it, I've been busy with my newest article. When is the Game?"

"it's in a three weeks and we kept a ticket back for you if you don't have one and want to go."

"Hmm." Rory hummed taking a sip of her coffee. Just the thought of Harvard made her think of her ex teacher. She shook her head and put her coffee down turning her attention back to the conversation at hand. "Sure I'll go but you and grandpa don't have to stay at a hotel you're welcome to stay with me I have those two extra rooms and no one ever stays."

"Oh we don't want to be an imposition."

"No imposition at all I'd enjoy having you two around I don't get to see you as much as I'd like. Is mom coming?"

"I don't think so you remember the last time she went to one of those games."

"I do." Rory chuckled "But it would still be nice if you asked her."

"Fine you can ask her we do have a few extra tickets your grandfather wanted too give more money this year for some reason."

"Okay Grandma I'll ask her and it was good to talk to you."

"You too dear you too." Emily said hanging up the phone. Rory turned her attention back to her food and chuckled her mother and football she wondered if she could convince her it was a good idea. She stood and went to throw her trash away as someone walked through the door and she looked up. She smiled slightly.

"We really have to stop meeting like this."

"Well Miss. Gilmore nice to see you." Max said looking down at her.

"Ah now I thought you said we were passed last names Max." Rory smirked.

"You are right Rory." He smiled. "Just finished your dinner?" he asked motioning to the crumbled sandwich wrapper in her hand.

"Yeah." She nodded tossing it into the trash can next to her. "Well I should be on my way enjoy your own dinner Max." she flashed a smile at him as she walked out of the Deli. He watched her go and thought about the girl that had grown into the woman. She was so much like her mother but at the same time she seemed to be the exact opposite. Softer calmer more balanced maybe. He ordered his own food his thoughts flying about the woman who had once almost been his step daughter. He'd been surprised to see her in Boston. But she'd followed her dreams and for that he was proud of her. She wasn't the young girl he'd last seen no she'd grown into her own. He ate his food and he wondered if he'd see her again. A part of his him hoped so and another part of him was scared to see her again.

Rory got home and tossed her purse to the side sliding onto the couch. She couldn't believe she'd ran into him again. What was going on She'd been in Boston over a year and never ran into him and now she'd seen him twice in two days. Was the universe telling her something?" she groaned and laid her head on one of her pillows. Just then her phone went off again and seeing it was her mother.

"Gilmore house of girls click one for Candy, two for Destiny and three for Angel."

"Ohh good choices." Lorelai pretended to be making a decision

"So Mom what's up?" Rory asked

"My mother called me what was this about football?"

Rory laughed. "Grandma and Grandpa are coming to Boston for the Yale/Harvard game So I asked if you were going to come. "

"Rory I don't want too watch Football." Lorelei Wined.

"But you want too see me right?"

"Of course." She sighed.

"Okay so are you coming?"

"When is it?"

"Three weeks."

Lorelai was silent for a minute before she spoke again. "Okay I'm sure Luke will probably want to go fishing well I'm gone."

"Great I'll see you in a few weeks then." Rory said feeling her eye lids getting heavy.

"Right love you sweets."

"Love you to mom." Rory said hanging up the phone and tossing it on the table. As her eyes fluttered shut she wondered why she didn't mention running into Max again.

A/N Thanks too everyone that reviewed someone asked me if Rory and Logan are still together in this no. Everything that happened on the show happened in this story this is after Rory went on the campaign trail.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gilmore girls.

The days and weeks passed by in a blur for Rory as she finished her article and was assigned another one and at the same time was getting ready for her mother and grandparents visit. It was only a week before everyone was supposed to arrive in Boston. A week until the Harvard and Yale game. Thinking of Harvard made her think of Max again. Something that seemed to happen at the most random times. She didn't know what it was why she was so fascinated by this man now. Why he would invade her thoughts at odd hours Maybe it was the fact that she was calling him by his first name. She remembered when she first was able to when she was sixteen it made her nervous. He was her teacher he was an authority figure over her. And she remembered feeling like she was doing something wrong every time his first name passed her lips, and then when she'd gotten Comfortable with it. When she'd felt okay with it. Her mother had heard her say it and flipped it sending the name Max back into forbidden and then they were going to get married and it was Max again out of school and a part of her felt so grown up being able to say Max. It wasn't meant to be though he wasn't meant to be her step Father and she wasn't meant to use that name again. He was her teacher he was Mr. Medina he was the guy she'd try to avoid never raising her hand again in his class. Then he'd left and came back and then she'd graduated and really Mr. Medina hadn't crossed her mind in years. Then by some odd coincidence she'd ran into him and he was Max again. And she was allowed to use the name again. It felt a bit weird and freeing to let that name slip past her lips again. She didn't need to say it to feel grown up because she was grown up now. She was his equal but the name still held the tinge of the Forbidden on her tongue. She was walking down a sidewalk in Boston headed towards a store to look for the appropriate apparel for the game. Lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear him call her name. she jumped when she felt something touch her arm her hand went to her can of mace as she turned around.

"Whoa." Max held up his hands before the assault could happen.

"Oh sorry." Rory lowered the mace. "You startled me."

"I can see that." Max Chuckled "What are you doing out and about on this fine day?"

"Getting an outfit for the Harvard/Yale game."

He shook his head a teasing smile on his lips. "And I'm sure you'll be wearing the Yale colors when I see you next then."

"Of course." Rory smirked. Brushing the bangs back from her eyes.

"I guess I'll just have to ignore you when I see you next."

"Oh how will I ever deal but hey maybe my mom will be wearing Harvard colors again she did that on accident my freshman year my grandma had a cow."

"Seems like something your mother would do." Max snorted.

"Well I really should get going." Rory said looking towards the store she'd been about to enter.

"Yeah right of course." Max said. As she turned to leave he called out her name. "Hey Rory."

She turned and looked at him eyebrow arched. "Yes."

"I know I'll see you in a week at the game but I was wondering would you like to go to dinner with me later this week if you're not busy."

"Dinner." Rory almost stuttered.

"Yes I'm guessing your appetite is still the same as before so nothing tiny I promise."

She chuckled nervously "I guess. Does Thursday night work? My mom and Grandparents are coming in on Friday and staying through the weekend."

"Thursday it is." He smiled. He passed her his phone. "If you would be so kind as too put your number in here.

"of course." She quickly put her contact info in.

"Thank you I won't keep you any longer. Have a great day Rory and I'll see you Thursday."

"Right Thursday." She said a slight hitch in her voice. "Good bye Max."

She slipped into the store and he watched her disappear. He felt slightly sick at himself for not being able to get her out of his mind. She was his ex-fiancée's daughter. He used to be her teacher he knew her when she was basically a child but when he looked at her now standing in front of him 25 fives year old and all grown up he didn't see that young girl anymore he saw an adult woman taking on the world and following her dreams. Something about her caused him to pause and take a second look something about her remaindered him of Lorelai but not enough that he would call them similar. Rory was soft and had a touch of innocent still under her grown up exterior. He didn't know if Lorelai had ever been soft. Lorelai had always seemed to have hard line and a whirlwind of energy. He shook his head.

"Don't even let yourself go there." He grumbled to himself. "She may be older but she's still not for you." But maybe a part of him said silently that is why he wanted her because it was taboo it was like the forbidden fruit. She seemed so utterly untouchable. He shook his head and walked away from where he'd been rooted to the sidewalk. He wondered how he would get through to dinner and he scrolled down his phone and landed on her name looking down at the number that went with the name. "Rory." It was like a prayer and a curse all at once.

A/N thanks for the reviews. Too the guest reviewer. I hope this answers the how's and why's for you. Too Jeremy Shane. Rory and Logan will never be together in this story but Logan may pop up I'm not sure. I really appreciate all the support this story has gotten.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Gilmore girls.

To Rory the week seemed to crawl by and go extremely fast all at once. Before it seemed she could blink it was Thursday and she was standing in front of her closet getting ready for her date with Max. She paused as that thought zipped through her mind. Was it a date? Or was it just dinner between two old acquaintances? She chewed her bottom lip as she flipped through her clothes her eyes landing on the outfit she'd picked out for the Harvard/Yale game. It was simple denim knee length skirt and a pretty white blouse but she loved the simplicity of the outfit. She flipped past it and found a pretty blue spring dress that flowed down her body and accentuated her curves in all the right places. She slipped it over her head and did her hair. She slipped on her shoes and looked at her phone wondering when he'd call or text to tell her where too meet him.

Just then her phone rang and she quickly answered it "Hello." Her words came out on almost a gasp.

"Yes hello daughter of mine how are we this fine night."

"Oh mom hi." Rory tried to sound perky but she knew she had failed miserably.

"Where you expecting someone else?"

"Oh no." Rory tried to cover up.

"Is it a boy are you waiting for a call from a boy?"

Rory didn't know what to say what to share how to tell her mother the things that had been going on in her life the last few weeks. "It's nothing what's going on with you you're still coming tomorrow right?"

"Actually that's why I called."

"Don't tell me you're backing out mom Grandma will not forgive you and I'll be stuck with an upset Emily Gilmore the whole weekend do not do this to me I beg of you."

"No." Lorelai laughed " I was actually calling to tell you that I'm coming in tonight Luke wanted to go camping tonight instead of tomorrow."

"Oh." Rory paused what did she tell her mother did she say sorry mom you can't come because I'm going to dinner with your ex fiancée she was sure that would be awkward and she couldn't just say she had plans because Lorelai would demand too know what they were and Rory just wasn't willing to tell her mother at this junction about her strange new found kind of relationship with Max Medina.

"Rory are you still there."

"Oh yeah I'm here." She said coming out of her tangle of thoughts.

"So will you be home?"

"When will you get here?"

"In probably two hours it is okay that I'm coming early isn't it."

"Yes of course." Rory hurried to assure her mother even though in reality it wasn't okay and Rory wanted to stomp her foot like she was five years old. "I'll see you when you get here." Just then her phone beeped with an incoming call. "Mom I have to go I'll see you later."

"Of course sweets see you in a couple of hours." Rory quickly clicked over

"Hello." She knew she sounded slightly harassed but she couldn't help it.

"Are you okay?" Max's voice came over the line."

Yes, no. Ugg I don't know." Rory almost threw her hands up in the air.

"Well what's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't go to dinner with you tonight my mom is coming in early she'll be here in only about two hours."

"Well." Max seemed to be pondering this. "We can still grab something quick what about that deli we ran into each other in the other day. I promise you'll be back in time to be there when your mother shows up."

Rory looked down at her outfit a little dressy for the deli. "Okay." She agreed she did want too see him. "I'll meet you there in ten."

"Great see you then." Rory hung up the phone and grabbed her purse hurrying out the door and down the still even at this late hour crowded sidewalk. She soon find herself in front of the Deli as she slipped inside and found an empty seat waiting for Max to make his appearance. Max walked through the doors catching Rory's eye and slipping into the seat across from her. "Thank you for still coming." She gave him one of her smiles the one that he remembered from years ago and he remembered why he was so desperate to have this date. He'd been looking forward too and dreading it all at once. He wanted to see her and he wanted to Cancel in equal parts, but when he'd heard that she was not going to make it for some unfathomable reason he panicked and had to see her it was almost as if his life depended on it. "What would you like to eat?"

"Oh um a coffee and a Turkey sandwich on white please." Rory said she'd been watching him as he silently looked at her for what seemed like forever so that when he had finally spoken it had taken her by surprise.

"Coming right up." He got up and went to place their orders coming back later with the requested food and drink and placing hers down in front of her. "So Rory why don't you tell me a little about yourself what have you been doing throughout all of these years."

"All these years jeez you make me feel old." Rory chuckled. "Well as you know I want to Yale and from there I went on to work on the democratic campaign trail. From there I landed here in Boston working at The Globe.

"Short and sweet I see."

"Not much to say really." Rory shrugged.

"Really I'm sure there was more to your life then school and work, any boyfriends and scandals any big life moments?"

Rory was taken back for a moment. She hadn't expected the conversation to go this way why she wasn't sure but it took her a few minutes to collect her thoughts.

"So much more then I can even tell you in the tiny amount of time we have but I'll just say I've made mistakes I dated a few boys and I dropped out of Yale for a while after making one of the worst mistakes of my life." she could see the question marks in his eyes and sighed. "I had a boyfriend he came from a rich and powerful family. His father told me I didn't have what it takes to hack it in the world of journalism and so I got upset and I did something stupid me and my boyfriend stole a yacht and we got caught I was feeling lost I left Yale and I didn't talk to my mom for months I moved in with my grandparents but I finally got myself together finished my community service and went back to Yale I started to talk to my mom and well I guess the rest was history. But what about you what have you bene up too."

"Max could tell there was much more to the story then what she was telling him but chose to let the matter drop for now. "Oh I left Chilton of course before the end of your senior year and from there I went back to Oxford for a few years and then came to Harvard. It's been a journey that's for sure. Can't say anything as crazy as your story I've had a few girlfriends I was even married once." He got quite at that. "But that's a long story one we don't have time for now. Over all I've been okay."

"Life isn't never what you expect is it." Rory said placing her hand over his. He looked at her though clearer eyes not seeing the innocent girl grown up into an innocent woman anymore but seeing the girl who grew into a woman with a story of heart ache and pain behind her. A wall heavy around her. Rory looked at him She could tell there was more to his story also. There was pain in his eyes. Pain that couldn't be hidden and she could tell life had been harder on him then he was letting on. She realized that sitting in front of her was a man of flesh and blood not the man she'd put on a pedestal not the man that seemed to not even seem to waver after her mother called off the wedding but a man with true feelings a man that hurt and loved. She wanted to reach out and ask what the true story was what had put the pain in his eyes but looking down at her phone she realized the time.

"I have to go." She whispered. "I'll see tomorrow though right?"

"Yes of course." Max looked up at her and even though he had only given her the cliff notes happy version of his life he could tell that she could almost read him like one of her books. "See you later Max." she leaned over and hugged him and he let himself hold on just a moment longer then he should have. As she walked away she glanced back and saw him looking back at her. Two broken souls connected by a weird history.

A/N Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. I'm amazed at the support this story has gotten. Next chapter Lorelai shows up will Rory beat her too the apartment? Then the Yale/Harvard game should be in two or three chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Gilmore girls

Rory was almost running down the sidewalk hoping to beat her mother home. She skidded to a stop in front of her apartment door only to see an amused Lorelai smirking at her. "And where have you been darling daughter of mine?"

"Had an errand to run." Rory said trying to catch her breath.

"You ran here didn't you? I can't believe you would break a Gilmore girl rule like that.

"Ha ha." Rory gasped straightening up and unlocking the door and letting her mother in. she slipped down onto the couch and pushed her feet out of her shoes. Lorelai sat down next to her.

"So." Her eyes racked over her daughter attire. "You did have a date tonight, why didn't you tell me?" Rory was silent for a moment.

"It was a date not really."

"Okay girly what are you hiding." She looked at her daughter knowing there was oh so much then Rory was saying.

"I was having dinner with Max."

"Max." Lorelai looked at her perplexed. "Whose Max…" then her eyes widened. And she grew pale "You mean Max Medina. Rory what are you playing at."

"Excuse me I'm not playing at anything. We've ran into each other a few times that's all and he invited me to dinner. We talked about what we've done since we saw each other last that's all."

"Really." She arched her eyebrow.

"Yes really." Rory sighed. Her whole body feeling tense she felt like she was going to have to fight her mother again. She hated fighting with Lorelai. "But if you don't want me to talk to him again I won't."

Lorelai looked at her daughter her daughter who almost looked like she'd had all of the life sucked out of her by just saying that one little sentence. She sighed and sagged down.

"I find it weird and a bit disturbing I'm not going to lie Rory and I hope you don't get romantically involved with him but if you don't I'm not going to disown you or anything we've had our issues and let things get between us before I won't do it again but be careful I beg of you. He is or at least was a good man the last time I talked to him but now I don't know his story anymore and I don't want you heart and really I just don't want to think about it." She shuddered slightly. Even as she spoke those she had a bad feeling that it was spoken too late and that her precious daughter was going to fall at the feet of her ex fiancée and she almost wanted to puke but she wasn't going to ruin her and Rory's relationship not again. If this was a mistake and Lorelai was almost sure it was then Rory had to make it for herself.

"Okay." Rory said not saying anything else. Just okay leaving the situation where it was almost an unspeakable topic between mother and daughter. "So Movie night?"

"Of course. I'll start the coffee you do have the junk food right?"

"Of course." Rory jumped up and ran towards the kitchen Lorelai behind her. They gathered all of the ingredients needed for a down home Gilmore girls movie night and Rory pulled out Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory. The movie was popped in and mother and daughter curled up on the couch getting lost in one of their classic movies. Rory felt like she'd zapped back years in the past like she was a young girl again. As the Credits rolled she looked over at her mother curled up on the couch. She thought about waking her and telling her she could head to bed but in the end just put a blanket over her and headed to her own room.

As she lay in her bed staring up at the celling she thought of her conversation with her mother. Did she really want to continue this friendship or whatever it was at the risk of upsetting her mother? Oh in the end Lorelai had given her permission but Rory could tell a part of her didn't mean it. That a part of her wanted to scream no. and that made Rory want to back up and run for the hills. But another part of the part that was always tired of her mother telling her how to live her life wanted to run straight into the fire and not look back. But it was only a friendship just a friendship. Those were the thoughts that rolled through her head as she tossed and turned throughout the night.

The next morning she woke up and stumbled out of bed walking into the kitchen blurry eyed to find Lorelai sipping a giant cup of coffee. She poured her own taking a healthy sip before finally acknowledging her mother's presence. "Good morning." She yawned.

"Morning Sunshine."

"How much Coffee have you had this morning?"

"Oh about four cups."

"It's nine in the morning how long have you been up?"

"An hour or so. My mother called they should be here in about half an hour."

"Great I'm going to shower and get ready." Rory found her self standing in her living room ready to go fifteen minuets later looking at her mother with a scowl on her face. "Change." She pointed towards one of the guest rooms.

"No." Lorelai pouted.

"Yes change now before grandma gets here I know you did this on purpose really mom a red dress."

"Fine you're no fun." Lorelai turned towards the guest room just as the bell rang and Rory hurried too open it.

"Hi Grandma." She smiled hugging Emily and then turning towards Richard. "HI Grandpa. It's good too see you."

"You too Rory you too." Richard hugged his only grandchild.

"Where is your mother." Emily demanded.

"She's changing."

"Why?"

"Because she thought it would be funny too put on a red dress." Rory said loud enough that she knew her mother would hear her.

"And it would have been." Lorelai said waltzing out of the room. "If my daughter had a better sesnse of humor."

"Lorelai." Emily said exasperated.

"Mom, dad." Lorelai nodded.

"Well are we ready to go." Rory grabbed her purse as they headed out the door. "Grandma, grandpa we'll bring your luggage up after the game."

"Sounds good Rory." Richard said as Rory locked up the apartment and they headed towards the Harvard Campus on foot. Rory felt slightly sick wondering If she would see Max and if she did how her mother would react.

A/N thanks for all the reviews they are amazing and I don't know why but this story just seems to have a hold on me. Hope I did Lorelai and Rory justice I was trying to walk a difficult line there.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"So dad did you set up Yale stakes this year? And please tell me you have the happy flask?'

"No happy flasks for you Lorelai least we forget last time." Emily said turning toward her daughter. "Ah there we are." She waved towards a chief at a grill standing outside a building.

"No fun flask no fun." Lorelai whispered too Rory. "Wow you really went all out how did you do all this." She asked her mother.

"We hired them of course." Emily said walking over to check on the food. "Well don't just stand their take a seat.

"I wonder if dad's ex will be here." Lorelai whispered. As her and Rory slipped onto a bench.

"Mom." Rory hissed as she pulled out her own flask. "Play nice or no fun flask for you." She waved the pretty pink flask in her mother face.

"ooh. I want it. I want it now."

"Are you going to play nice."

"Fine now give." She snatched it from her daughter's hands and quickly did a shot.

"Where did you get that?" Emily demanded. Lorelai pointed to Rory.

"Guilty. But in my defense it's the only way to get her to behave.

"Sad but true." Emily shook her head. "Dinner should be ready soon."

"Yum food." Lorelai said taking another drink.

"Okay enough of that." Rory took the flask from her and shoved it into her purse."

"Mean." Lorelai pouted.

"Yes I know." Rory rolled her eyes.

She turned her head and froze. She saw him but she didn't want him to come over not knowing what her mother would say or do especially with the alcohol in her system and right in front of her grandparents. She gave a slight wave and he nodded his head in her direction.

"What are you looking at?" Lorelai said trying to get into her daughters purse."

"No." Rory said yanking her purse out of her mother's reach. Lorelai scanned the area over her daughters shoulder.

"Oh I guess I should have said who?"

"What was that Lorelai?" Emily asked sitting down across from them.

Rory shot her mother a withering look. "Oh nothing Rory just stole the flask and won't give it back."

"Good for her and dinner is served." She smiled as plates were sat down in front of them. "Richard are you coming the food is going to get cold."

"Yes of course dear I'm right here." Richard sat down next to her.

"So Yale has a dog what does Harvard have?" Lorelai asked

"John Harvard it's a guy he kind of looks Irish or maybe a pilgrim."

"What a lovely description." Lorelai snorted. "I think the dog is better."

"Good to know you would support my alma mater and your daughters only because you like the mascot better." Richard shook his head.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom I'll be back." Rory didn't wait for a comment she just slipped out her seat and headed towards the restrooms. She was heading back towards her grandparents and mother when she was waylaid.

"Hey." She turned a smile on her face.

"Hey you." She looked up as Max

"So I see you're here with the group how's it going?"

"Oh moms getting a little tipsy and Grandma and her are of course all tense around each other and the game hasn't even started yet." She laughed.

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh yeah so much. How is your day?"

"Nothing special. Talked to a few students "Why is your mother shooting us dirty looks?"

Rory sighed. "She's not happy that we're friends but she hasn't told me I couldn't talk to you either so it's a very interesting tight rope walk right now. That's why I only waved earlier."

"Ah yes I remember how close you and your mother were." Max crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't want to cause you any trouble. It sounds like the two of you have had enough of that to last awhile."

"Yeah but don't worry about it. 'We're both adults we can get through this."

"I don't want you too just have to get through it and oh look your grandmother is looking over here now He waved. Emily scowled back.

"Yeah I should probably get back there. I'm sure I'll run into you again soon." She winked and walked away.

He watched her go and shook his head. He felt bad that he was causing trouble between Rory and Lorelai but he wondered if he could actually give up his new found friendship with Rory. They'd only spoken a few times and only one of those had been anything significant but something about her drew him in. She made him feel something that he hadn't felt in a long time. He turned away just as she sat down as one of his students came up to talk to him.

"Was that Max Medina?" Emily asked as Rory came back to the seat.

"Yes." Rory said taking a drink from her flask.

"Why were you talking to the man What is he doing here?" She demanded.

"He teaches at Harvard we've ran into each other a few times that's it." Rory shrugged not willing to give her grandmother any more information on her personal life even though she could feel Lorelai's eyes on her.

"Well the game is starting." Richard said "Lets go." He tried to cut through the tension between the women in his life.

They all filed into the stadium in the end Harvard won and as they filed out of the campus Rory looked around to see if she could catch a glimpse of Max. Lorelai watched her daughter and knew there was no help for it Rory had some odd connection with Max Medina.

A/N so this story is set in 2010 since she went on the campaign trail in 07 the election ended in 08 and I figure she's been in Boston about a year before this. Interestingly enough I did some research and the Yale/Harvard came switches between the two campuses every other year. So in 2010 they would have been at Harvard. And another nice fact the game Rory and Lorelei went too in season 4 Harvard won in real life can't remember if the show ever said. And yes they also won the 10 game actually Yale hasn't won a game since 2006 though over all they have won more games than Yale. As for the mascot I looked that up too and the description is just what I think when I see it. Anyone thanks to everyone that reviewed Now this chapter is getting put up right now because I'm so excited that the site is working. So enjoy this treat.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Gilmore girls.

As soon as they got back too Rory's apartment. Richard grabbed his and Emily's suitcases and the elder Gilmore's settled into their rooms. "I thought we'd have dinner at seven as usual I made reservations at a cozy restaurant down the street."

"How sweet." Emily smiled at her granddaughter. "I think I'm going to take a nap and refresh myself before that.

"Ah I'm going to catch up on some reading." Richard said heading towards Rory's small study. Rory was surprised when she felt herself being pulled into her bedroom and the door shut behind them.

"What are you doing?" she demanded of her mother.

"You think I didn't see that wink?" Lorelai's foot seemed to be tapping almost a mile a minute.

"Okay so I winked last time I knew that wasn't a crime."

"Oh mom we're just friends. Oh mom nothing is going on." Lorelai mocked Rory.

"There is nothing going on and we are just friends." Rory stood stubbornly in front of her mother not giving an inch. Even as her inner voice whispered for now."

"Yeah sure I saw the look you gave him I saw the way you flirted with him."

"Mom you flirt with the bus boy so don't even start with me." Rory took off her clothes and changed into something appropriate for dinner heading to the bathroom too do her makeup and hoping to ignore her mother.

"You're really going to do this then." Lorelai demanded.

Rory looked at her blue eyes connecting with blue through the mirror. Her eye liner poised "Do What?"

"Go after Max a man that was almost your step father? "

"First of all he never was my step father if you remember you left before the wedding for no good reason. Secondly it's not like I was five when you met him I was sixteen. I asked you if you were okay with our friendship and you said yes. I'm sorry this makes you unconformable but I'm going to be friends with him."

"Just friends I don't think so I know you Rory and as much as I hate it you're my daughter you go for the Forbidden. You were with Jess and Logan and now you want an older man who is even more taboo because he's your mother's ex."

"Jealous." Rory raised her eyebrow. " I notice you didn't mention Dean but then he always was your favorite I think even after I helped mess up his marriage you still would have preferred I stayed with him. Was it because he was the safe choice was it because you wanted to control my life I don't know but right now no I'm not with Max. Maybe it will happen I don't know but Mom you cannot keep expecting me to be perfect. You were allowed to make your own mistakes yet you don't like it when I make mine." She turned and faced her mom. "I love you but I need to see this through I don't know why but I do."

Lorelai sighed almost as if the fight went out of her. Tears dotted the edge of her eyes. "Fine. I don't like and this isn't the last I'll say you can't expect that but for now I'll drop it just please I beg of you be careful. You think you know what you're doing you think you're okay but Rory you're 26 years old and he's forty three he's lived so much more then you. He's been hurt and some of that's my fault. Oh I just wish I could protect you and I wish the man you wanted wasn't someone I'd been with but like mother like daughter I guess." She chuckled darkly pulling Rory into a hug. "I found my prince Charming in Luke I just hope that you can one day find your prince too. Though I'm not going to lie I hope it's not Max." She held her daughter feeling like it may finally be time to let her little girl go.

"Rory, Lorelai are you two in there your father says it's time to go."

"Coming Grandma." Rory brushed a few tears from her face and handed her mother a Kleenex. They came out of the bathroom and headed towards the restaurant as soon as they were settled it seemed Emily Gilmore was ready to Attack.

"So Rory how long have you bene talking to Mr. Medina?"

"A few weeks I bumped into him literally as I was coming home one day.

"Oh how nice." Emily said in a way that made you know that she didn't find it nice at all.

"So he teaches English at Harvard?" Richard asked.

"Yes." Rory nodded.

"I just find it so strange you talking too a man that was once set too marry your mother." Emily shook her head.

Rory just smiled tightly as the waiter came over and they ordered their food. Dinner was tense with Emily asking pointed questions about Max and Richard asking about Rory's work. As they left Lorelai chuckled softly.

"That was fun." Rory shot her a look.

"Not." She hissed.

"Oh babe you're going to have to get a thicker skin that's for sure." Just then Rory's phone went off and she looked down at it a small smile gracing her lips as she saw Max's name pop up.

"I don't even want to know." Lorelai shook her head and walked away. She opened the text and smiled. It was good to see you. It read. She quickly typed a response back and slide her phone into her pocket before her grandmother could notice it.

The rest of the weekend flew by with Emily and Lorelai on each other's nerves and Richard holed up in Rory's little study. Rory put the finishing touches on one of her articles as it was time to say good bye to them all.

"Rory it's rude to make your guest's wait." Emily's voice drifted through the door.

"Sorry I'm coming." Rory jumped up and hurried to the door. "Sorry, Sorry I was finishing something for work. It was good too se you all." She hugged each of them.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Emily said hugging her.

"Anytime Grandma." She turned to Richard. "I hope you enjoyed yourself Grandpa."

"You have a great collection of books in there. A few I have to pick up for myself." Richard said giving her a hug.

Lorelai hugged her next. "Call me kid."

"Of course." She waved as they each left closing the door behind them she slide against it and sat on the floor. She thought of all her mother had said as she went to her phone's inbox and looked at that one lone text messages Max had sent her days before.

A/N thank you to everyone that reviewed. And next up we're going to see a bit more into Max's perspective and life as the story really reeves up.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Max looked down at his phone as he contemplated whether or not he should text or call Rory. He knew she'd had her mother and grandparents at her house over the weekend and he was sure she was trying to recover from that. He shook his head thinking of Emily Gilmore and Lorelai in the same room he'd only seen it a few times himself but sometimes just the thought had made him want to run and hide. Oh he'd seen that look that Emily had thrown him at the game he knew she'd never seen him as good enough for her precious daughter.

"What's got you so far in thought?" He turned to see his friend Daniel.

"Oh nothing." He shook his head.

"Nothing I haven't seen you so out of it since you first met Willa."

Max felt like he'd been dunked into an ice bath just at the mention of the name.

"Sorry." Dan cringed.

"It's fine." Max said tightly. "I think I'm going to get going though." He stuffed the papers that needed to be graded in his suitcase and hefted it over his shoulder. He took a deep breath of air as he reached the outdoors.

Willa he hadn't let himself think of her for years. Not since it happened. No he shook his head he wouldn't think about it he couldn't think about it. He glanced up in surprise when he found himself outside of the Deli him and Rory had been too. He had no idea how he'd gotten there and he didn't know how long he'd been wondering around in a daze. He sat at a table looking out at the Boston landscape. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and twisted it around in his hands. He pulled up his inbox and looked at the words she'd typed to him days before. He thought about texting of calling of doing something. The blood pumped in his ears. "Willa, Willa, Willa." His mind whispered. He felt the bile raise in his throat. He shook his head once again violently before he hit call next to Rory's name and listened to it ring through.

"Hello?" Rory answered the phone breathlessly.

"Is this a bad time?" Max asked.

"Oh Max no I had just walked into my apartment and my phone was buried in my purse. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm okay. I am at the Deli and was wondering if you wanted to join me?"

"Um yeah sure I don't have much time another big article coming up but I can take some time I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Great I'll see you then." Ten minutes later he smiled when he saw Rory walking through the door and slide into the seat across from him. She went to say something but stopped before the words could even form.

"Are you okay?" She noted the tension that seemed to reside around his eyes the way his eyes were darker than usual and how his shoulders were slumped.

"Yeah I'm fine." He shook his head trying to dispel her worry and trying to bring himself out of his own black world. "Coffee."

"Of course you know us Gilmore girls we always love our Coffee."

"Right." He flagged down a waitress and ordered her a cup of coffee.

"So I admit Harvard won." Rory scrutched up her nose as she took the full cup from the waitress.

"Yes they did." Max tried to smile.

"Are you sure you're okay."

He sighed. "I'll be fine I'm just fighting some demons I'd locked away years ago."

She smiled sadly at him. "I can understand that is there anything I can help you with."

"Just being here brings some light to the dark."

He watched her young and fresh and he wanted to reach out and touch her but at the same time he knew that if he touched her it would ruin her just the way it had ruined Willa. Rory watched him people said she was good at reading people and as she watched Max she could briefly see pain flash through his eyes before he shuddered it again.

"Are you sure you don't want too talk about it?"

"Not now?" He shook his head. "How was It having your grandparents and mother spend the weekend.

"Oh." She laughed. "Well my grandma found a way to complain about everything and my mother found every way to annoy her well me grandpa shut himself away in my study so you know a typical Gilmore gathering. "

"And you what did you do?'

"Tried to Lasso in my mother and placte my grandma." She sighed. "But what about you how was your weekend.

"Oh you know grading papers." He held up his briefcase and I have more to do now."

"Really you gave homework that was do right before the big game." Rory mockingly shook her head.

"Yes I know bad professor." He smirked.

She chuckled. "I'll never forget that deer."

"I still don't believe it ran into you."

"Hey it did." She chucked a rolled up napkin at him.

"Sure if that's your story Miss. Gilmore."

"It is and I'm sticking too it."

"Mmm Sure."

She drank the rest of her coffee and stood up. "I really do have to go but call me text me whatever okay if you need to talk."

"Yeah sure." He stood up and was surprised when she went in for a hug but he held her for a second before letting her go. "Thanks for bringing just a little light into my life."

She gave him a small smile as he watched her walk away he worried about her. People said what happened with Willa wasn't his fault but he couldn't help but blame himself. And as he watched Rory walk away he knew that if something happened with her he might not be able to survive.

A/N thank you so much for the reviews. They make me smile and give me so much motivation to write more. Willa's story will be told in a few chapters. So stick with me I promise you'll get to know her.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Gilmore girls.

As Rory tried to get into the article she had to write she couldn't get Max's face out of her head. She couldn't get those haunted eyes to leave her. Finally after three hours and only a page written she gave up and shut her computer down curling up on the couch with a cup of coffee she flipped through the channels. She was restless as she rebooted her computer and made herself write her article. She didn't know when she fell asleep but she woke up slumped over the computer her tv still one and the clock reading four AM. She saved the little bit she'd written and shut the computer down again and flipped the tv off walking into her room she set her alarm and crawled into bed not even caring that she was still in her clothes.

The alarm woke her early the next morning and she stumbled through her routine getting ready and heading out the door for the day. As she left for lunch that day finally finishing up her article and saving it to be edited later. She pulled her phone out and decided to send a quick text too Max.

Hey I just wanted to check in on you. She hit send and bit her bottom lip pulling it into her mouth hoping he didn't think she was being nosy. He hadn't gotten back to her before she had to get back to work and then once again she was impressed in her work.

Max felt his phone Vibrate in his pocket but was in the middle of class and still had an hour left too go. He wasn't at his best and he was sure his students noticed he felt blurry eyed from a lack of sleep and he had to stifle a yawn as the end of the class came and he passed back their work. As the last student trickled out of the room he pulled his phone out and was surprised to see a text from Rory. He thought about replying to it but just then his next class started to trickle into the classroom. It wasn't until his last class left that he could finally respond to Rory's text.

I'm okay. How did the article go? He hit sent ad pulled his bag from under his desk. He wondered what had caused her too text him. And he wondered if she really was worried about him. It had been a long time since he'd had someone worried about him. Oh his parents and Brothers cared but they had their own lives their own families.

Rory pulled out her phone and saw the text. She decided instead of texting back she'd just call him she figured he was out of work now by the time on the clock and powered down her own computer and walked out of the office into the sunshine as the phone rang in her ear.

"Hello I wasn't expecting a phone call."

"Yeah I didn't feel like texting. Anyway don't mention that article I did get it done but it seemed to take forever."

"I see." Max chuckled. "Do you think you'll be up for dinner tonight I still owe you a nice dinner."

"Yeah sure that sounds good." She gave him her address and then went home to get ready. She flipped through her closet trying to find something to wear but she just couldn't. she really wanted to call her mother and ask for her advice but she just couldn't bring herself to do it finally she settled on a light purple dress and got ready she smiled softly as she opened the door a few hours later to see Max standing on the other side.

"Wow you look gorgeous." He breathed. "Now I feel under dressed.

Her eyes racked over his form in a nice blue shirt and charcoal grey pants. "I think you look great." She turned and grabbed her purse. Walking out and locking the door behind her.

"I brought my car it's a little far to walk." He said as they came out of the apartment building and he opened the car door for her. She smiled as she slipped in and he walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. They drove for half an hour they spoke of light things and let the silence fall around them not in a restraining way but in a soft comfortable way. They pulled up in front of the restaurant. They got out and walked across the parking lot as they sat down and picked up their menu's she looked at him over hers. "Thanks for inviting me out tonight."

"Hey I owed you one." He smirked. He wanted to reach out and take her hand but he stopped himself. He reminded himself that she wasn't for him that he was dark and damaged and she was light and innocence.

"You didn't owe me." She smiled at him before going back to looking over the menu. After they'd ordered she turned her attention back to him. "So How are your students."

"They are okay don't like all the homework that I assign but what is new."

"How true." She chuckled. "My articles are coming fast and getting more difficult I never seem to have time anymore I actually should be writing my new article and getting sources for it but alas here I am with you. Must be your charm."

"Or you're just trying to find an excuse not to do your work."

"Oh yeah you got me. I always was one not to do my work."

"So true." He teased shaking his head. They kept the conversation light as they ate dinner and walked out to the parking lot to head back home. Rory wanted to ask him more about his life about the hesitation she could read in his eyes every time he looked at her but she didn't she didn't want to bust the happy little bubble they seemed to be in. as the pulled back in front of her apartment she went to get out but he stopped her. "Let me walk you to your door."

"Oh no that's no necessary."

"Of course it is." He said getting out and going around meeting her in front of the door and walking with her to her door. "Well I guess this is where I leave you." She just nodded mutely.

"I guess." She breathed. And though he knew it was wrong he couldn't help himself looking at her he bent down and captured her lips with his. She gasped but then leaned into him holding on to his shoulders as he kissed her making her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time. He pulled back and shook his head. She could read the distress on her face.

"This isn't right I'm not good for you." He breathed.

"What are you talking about." She looked up at him.

"I'll ruin you I'm…" He trailed off. "I have to go." He turned to leave and she wanted to reach out and grab him but she didn't she just stood against her door and watched him leave. Wondering what had happened what had went wrong.

A/N next up we get to see what happened too Max and why he thinks he's not good for Rory thanks so much to everyone that reviewed.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Gilmore Girls

Max walked out of Rory's apartment building letting the chilling Boston air slap him in the face. Slap him back to his senses. He got into his car and he drove, he drove until he couldn't think anymore he drove until he ended up in the one place he hated the most in the world. He parked his car outside the gate and he got out staring hands in his pockets. He took a deep breath and he let his feet take him down the path he'd journeyed so many times the path that he hated with every breath in his body. He stopped in front of that hard grey stone and looked down at the words etched into it.

Willow Rosalie Peters Medina and Abigail Rose Medina

May 8th 1970- July 17th 2006 and July 17th 2006 - July 18th 2006

A single tear fell onto the hard stone. "I'm sorry for not coming out more. I'm so sorry but please don't think I've forgotten you. He crouched down and traced the words with his finger. "Maybe I should have brought flowers or something." He shook his head and stood up looking back down at the stone. He thought of the two people buried underneath. His two girls.

He let himself be carried away in the chilly night air. He thought back over his life. He thought about how Lorelai left him before the wedding and he thought about how he left the country came back left again and then came back. It was that last time that he had met Willow or Willa as she was called by most people. She was beautiful and smart. She was a kindergarten school teacher and so beautiful inside and out. Her blond hair down her back her pretty green eyes. And he loved her or as much as he could allow himself to love after building his high walls because of Lorelai leaving. They had married a year after they got together and then she got pregnant and he was so happy so excited to be a father and then they found out it was a girl and he was ecstatic.

Most people would think he'd want a son but he'd always wanted a little girl to spoil. The pregnancy was fine until she was twenty five weeks. He shuddered just thinking about that day. Her water had broken early in the day and there was nothing the doctors could do to stop it the baby was born and Willow started to Hemorrhage. They rushed her to surgery but nothing they could do saved her. And then the baby his sweet precious little girl was fighting a losing battle for her life. She didn't even have a name So tiny He'd only glimpsed her briefly tangled in all of those wires but she hadn't lived over twenty four hours and she still hadn't had a name. Him and Willa had talked about a few names but had never settled on anything. Looking at the precious child who never got a chance to live he named her Abigail which meant father's joy and gave her the middle name Rose for her mother. The days had been hard and the funeral harder as he laid those two girls to rest. His family had come into town and hers too but no one could get through his haze of depression and soon everyone was gone and he was left on his own.

He blamed himself If he'd never met her if she'd never got pregnant with his child she'd still be alive today. If he had loved her more loved her with all of his heart maybe she would have had the energy too fight. He wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry." He whispered again so sorry. As he walked away and got back into his car resting his head against the steering wheel he thought of Rory he could never be with him. He wouldn't let her he couldn't stand to take the chance that she might get pregnant and then die but he couldn't take that away from her either. She would want a family and he never wanted one not again never again. He couldn't go through the uncertainty again he could never take the chance that instead of bringing home a healthy wife and baby he'd be burying them. He Started his car and headed back towards his apartment walking into the dark desolate place he lived he just let himself collapse on his bed. His head and his heart fighting each other. His heart wanting to love again love the sweet woman who he'd met again his head telling him it was a bad idea that he would only end up hearting her and shattering his already fragile heart. No he knew he had too let his head win this one let his head win over his heat. He lived his life he wasn't willing to chance cutting hers short she was even younger then Willa had been. So young so much ahead of her.

He stared up at the celling the past and the future fighting for dominance In his mind. Images flashed through his brain. Lorelai, Willow, Abigail, Rory the women in his life the women who had shaped and were still shaping him. Lorelai the woman who shattered him first. Willow the woman who put him back together, Abigail the baby girl who never got a chance and Rory the woman who was back in his life unexpectedly and who he felt so many emotions for. The woman who he wanted to reach out too but couldn't.

A/N so there is Max's life he's lost a wife and baby and now doesn't want go through it again. Will he get over his fear will he tell Rory. Wait and see also I changed Rory's age to 26 because I was doing the math and some research Rory would turn 26 in October of 10 and the Yale Harvard Game was in November.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Gilmore Girls

Max had been avoiding her since the kiss and oddly enough it reminded her of the time Tristan Dugray had kissed her on a piano bench, but as much as Rory wanted to reach out to ask what had happened. What had went wrong she didn't, she couldn't maybe it was because she had seen the fear in his eyes, maybe it was because the kiss had jilted her to reality that this man was so much older than her with so much more history. A history that just by his reaction scared her a little. She tried to do her work tried not to think about him. Tried not to worry about him but she couldn't help it. It been a week since she'd talked to him a week since she'd watched him walk into the dark night.

She'd just unlocked her door and sat on the couch when her phone rang she was quick to grab it hoping it was him but instead it was her mother. "Hey." She said trying to keep the sadness from seeping into her voice.

"Hey sweets haven't heard from you in a little while is everything going okay."

"Hmm yeah fine." Rory said laying down on the couch not wanting to tell her mother what was going on not wanting to hear Lorelai say I told you so.

"Rory I'm your mother I know you better than that what's wrong?"

"Nothing mom It's okay. How are you and Luke?"

"We're fine now tell me what's wrong."

"Max hasn't called me in a week okay he kissed me and he left and said he wasn't good for me. Now I guess you can say I told you so." She snapped gritting her teeth.

"Oh Sweets." Lorelai sighed I never wanted to be right and I wish I wasn't. I'm not happy you're hurting but I will say that I'm glad he's out of your life."

Rory's heart squeezed at those words and she bit her lips. "Can we just change the subject what are you up too.?"

"Ah nothing much working at the inn wishing Luke would propose again Rory I'm dying here I know he has a ring because someone Mrs. Patty let that slip but he hasn't used it. I don't know what to do maybe he really doesn't want to Marry me."

"Mom of course Luke wants to Marry you he's probably just gun shy after what happened last time."

"I don't think I can wait much longer Ror I am not getting any younger soon I will be too old for that cute wedding dress." Rory could hear the pout in her mother's voice.

"Mom you're not that old and you look amazing you'll be fine and Luke will propose and you'll have your dream wedding I can almost guarantee it."

"I guess." She sighed. "So when are you coming back to Stars Hollow."

"I don't know probably Thanksgiving I'm swamped at work really don't have the time to make a trip home right now How many Thanksgivings do we have this year?"

"Three. Diner Grandparents Sookie. Lane will be at the diner."

"Sounds good well mom I have to go get a some work done I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too kid." With that the line went dead and Rory laid her phone against her pounding head. She closed her eyes and tried to drown out the world. Her body felt heavy her head hurt and finally she sighed and got off the couch walking towards the kitchen pouring a glass of water and grabbing a few Headache pills downing them she laid back down on the couch and drifted too sleep. Her dreams were filled with flashing lights and words like I'm not good enough for you not right for you his face, his lips his voice." She gasped waking up in a dark apartment. She grabbed her phone and saw it was after ten. She just knew he wouldn't answer but something pushed her too pick up her phone and dial his number. She listened to it ring once twice three times then the voice mail picked up and she listened too his voice.

"You've reached Max Medina sorry I couldn't take your call leave your name and number and I'll get back to you." She just listened to his voice jumping slightly when the beep sounded in her ear.

"Hey Max it's Rory I'm sorry too call you and I'm sure you don't want to hear from me but I just want to make sure you're okay so If you could at least text me or call me back I'd appreciate it. " she hung up and lugged herself to her bedroom changing into some Pajama's and crawling into bed. She was regretting making that call. She knew how desperate and sad she must have sounded and she didn't want to feel that way. She didn't want to be that girl. She feel into a fitful sleep her throat clogged and her heart heavy. She kept waking up in the night she couldn't seem to sleep the medicine hadn't seemed to help her headache and she just wanted forget the night the world but her brain just didn't seem to want to shut off. She whispered silently prayers for sleep as she closed her eyes tightly. She finally slipped into a deeper sleep but only got a few hours of sleep before her alarm was blaring in the morning light.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed sorry for the wait.I started this days ago it just wouldn't come together. Next up we're back at Max's thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Max woke up to his alarm clock and shutting it off he got of bed and took a quick shower before dressing and picking up his phone. He noticed he had a missed call and froze when he saw it was Rory. He swallowed before hitting call on his voice mail. He felt horrible listening to her broken voice her broken words. He shut his eyes and sighed. He held on to that phone tightly before he hit new text message. Rory I'm fine why don't we get together for dinner tonight my house I have things I'd like to discuss with you. He hit sent and let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. He didn't know how she'd take the text but he did know that he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. And he knew he owed her an explanation and that tonight if she agreed to come would be the night he told her about Willa and Abigail.

Rory was running late to work and rushed into the office and towards her desk as she slung her purse over her chair she heard her phone chirping at her and pushing her coffee farther up her desk she rifled through her purse and pulled out her phone. Her breath catching she saw it was from Max and for one heart stopping moment wondered if she should read it. She clicked on it and was surprised with the request. She quickly typed back asking for directions to his place and tried to get some work done but every time she did her mind would wonder back to Max. she must have finally gotten into some work because she jumped when her phone chirped at her again with an incoming message. She read it and noticed that he didn't live that far away from her. She quickly finished the day and headed home to shower and change.

Max had been surprised when he got a text asking for directions he was sure she would ignore him that she would think he was too crazy too old or just too flighty for her. He tried to concentrate on his classes for the rest of the day but he knew they caught him wondering off so as much for himself as for them he let them off with no homework for the night and hurried home after dismissing his last class. He showered and changed and then paced in his living room before deciding that ordering Chinese food was the best idea he ordered tons of it remembering how a Gilmore girl could eat. He jumped when he heard the doorbell ring a half an hour later and expecting it to be the delivery boy he was surprised when he opened to find Rory.

"Hey." He bend down and kissed her cheek I wasn't expecting you so early."

She smiled as a throat cleared behind them and Max looked over her shoulder to see the delivery boy weighed down with bags. Rory looked behind her and stepped aside as Max paid the boy and tipped him heavily for having to carry all the food he shut the door and carried all the bags to the table. Rory sat on the floor with her legs tucked underneath her as Max went into the kitchen to grab utensils and plates. Coming out he opened the bags and pulled food out.

"Did you get all the pork section?" she smirked.

"Guilty I know how you like a challenge." They ate in silence both wanting to say things but not daring to break the fragile silence that seemed to hold them together in that moment. When they were both stuffed and the food had been pushed away from them. Max got up off the floor and sat on the couch. He patted the seat next to him and Rory quickly sat at his side. He turned to look at her and he became nervous.

"Rory there is so much I want too no That I need to tell you about myself about why I ran the other night." Rory was just silent as she nodded. He swallowed and took her hand in his. "Where to start. Well after your mother and I split up it took me awhile to get into another relationship a long while but then finally I did and she was a great girl her name was Willow and I loved her or at least I told myself I loved her as much as I could. We got married…." Here he stopped and she squeezed his hand. He shook his head and started again. "We got married and she got pregnant a beautiful baby girl was going to be born. We were ready we were excited until that night…." Here he stopped again and Rory saw the sadness and the fear in his eyes."

"You don't have to go on." She whispered.

He shook his head. "Yes I do. He wet his lips. "She went into labor at twenty five weeks. And the baby was delivered but Willow started to Hemorrhage and there was nothing the doctors could do she died. The baby who I'd named Abigail only lived until the next morning. So I went from having a wife and a baby on the way to burying the two most important people in my life. " Rory raised their linked hands and kissed his. "I ran because I'm scared you're young you're going to want a family but I don't want you to end up like her so excited to be a mother and then buried.

"Max." Rory said softly. "You can't blame your self-things happen."

"Yeah usually to me." He said humorlessly.

"Max I may die in Child birth if I choose to have a child that's true but I'm more likely to come through okay and Willow probably would have died in Child birth if had been anyone else's baby." She sat on her knees and took his face in her hands. "I care about you It's scary and really illogical but I care." She leaned in and kissed him Letting her feelings pour into that kiss. "We both have past that are darker then we'd like but we'll get through them." She said against his lips as he pulled her closer to him. Leaning back against the couch he took her with him. They got lost in each other as he scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom. As they found solace in each other and tried to let go of the pain they both held inside.

A/N so thatnks to everyone that reviewed please do review and next up will be the morning after how will they handle it.


End file.
